


be my mistake

by dprjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Idols, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dprjeno/pseuds/dprjeno
Summary: jaemin and renjun are two widely popular idols in the same company who are publicly dating. while renjun is busy with solo promotions, jaemin gets sent to a two-month long summer camp where he meets lee jeno, a boy who has never heard of his renowned name. jaemin uses this to his advantage, but what happens if he oversteps certain boundaries?





	be my mistake

“promise me you’ll call me every weekend when you get phone privileges?” renjun holds onto jaemin tightly, hesitating to let him go.

  
“i promise! gosh, you’re making it sound like i’m going to jail,” jaemin giggles as renjun buries his head into the crook of jaemins neck. renjun mutters something, jaemin not catching a word. he eventually lets go and they both stare at each other, holding eye contact.

 

“it basically is! you’re an idol, why do you still go to summer camp? you haven’t been there in what, 7 years?” renjun argues.

 

“my mom just wanted me to have a break and make up for the teenage years that i missed out on,” jaemin tries to calm renjun down, intertwining their hands together. 

 

the feeling of jaemins soft and warm hands immediately relieves renjun, making the boy go silent. 

 

“ah, don’t look so sad injunnie,” jaemin teases. he smiles at renjun which causes him to tear up. “don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry.” 

 

“okay, okay,” renjun says, wiping the tears. 

 

“so dramatic, c’mon go already!” mark laughs at the dramatic couple, who won’t let go of each other. jaemin pecks renjuns cheek and releases his grip from renjuns hands. 

 

“goodbye junnie, i’ll be back soon, i love you,” jaemin whispers in renjun’s ears, hugging him one last time. 

 

“goodbye nana, i love you,” renjun says back. 

 

they both let go, and wave goodbye as jaemin walks away. 

 

_ how could he leave me so easily? _ renjun instantly feels a pain in his chest and tries to fight back the tears. 

 

_ you’re not the only one who’s finding this hard.  _ jaemin thinks as he walks away, tears forming in his eyes, not turning back.

 

it’s only two months. two months without each other. they’ve been apart from each other before, they can get through this. everything will be okay. jaemin will be enjoying himself at summer camp, and renjun will be busy promoting his new album. what could possibly go wrong in these two months? 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first norenmin fic, so pls take it easy. thank u :] hope u enjoy <3


End file.
